The invention relates to a tool clamping device comprising a tool holder holding a stationary or driven tool for insertion into a socket of a tool support, such as a turret disc, and a tool holder for use with such a tool clamping device, said tool holder comprising a receiving body, which has a bearing surface by means of which it rests on a corresponding bearing surface of the tool support when the tool holder is inserted into a socket of the tool support.